IN ANOTHER LIFE
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: Songfic AU SxS. Un homenaje al amor adolescente, el que es arrebatado, pasional y sincero. Capaz de sobre pasar incluso la barrera de la muerte y transportarse a otra vida, a la vida eterna. Participa en el Reto Octoberfest 2016 de Ladies Kou Oficial.


SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECE, ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA ABSTRACCIÓN DE LA CREACIÓN DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

Este Fic participa en el RETO OCTOBERFEST 2016 del grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en Facebook.

PALABRA OBLIGATORIA ASIGNADA: FANTASMA

CANCIÓN BASE: The one that got away: Katy Perry/ Max Martin/ Dr. Luke

.

.

.

 **IN ANOTHER LIFE**

 **...**

 **Summer after high school / El verano después de la escuela***

 **When we first met / Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez**

Seiya Kou tenía poco tiempo de haber llegado al pequeño poblado de Nikko. Siendo rápidamente asediado por la mayoría de las muchachitas de su nueva escuela. Su aire citadino, aunado a la finta que se cargaba de estrella pop; hacían del chico la delicia de sus compañeras.

Con la popularidad al tope y una fila de hermosas señoritas esperando una oportunidad, fue una gran sorpresa que el chico resultase un romántico más que un Don Juan. Desde el primer día de clases, él quedó prendado de su compañera Serena Tsukino. Una linda rubia que lo cautivó con su sencillez. Se volvieron íntimos en muy poco tiempo, pasando de una amistad en la que él siempre pretendió ser algo más, al comienzo de una relación pasional, propia del desenfrene adolescente.

 **We make out in your Mustang to Radiohead / Lo hicimos en tu Mustang escuchando a Radiohead.**

La primera vez de ambos había sido un tanto extraña.

Ese día, Serena había sostenido una pelea con sus padres. Últimamente discutían mucho, y Seiya era su hombro para desahogar las penas, su salvación. Lo llamó entrada la noche, no deseaba estar en casa.

—Seiya, ven por mí, por favor —le dijo entre sollozos.

—Bombón, ¿qué pasó? Tranquila, voy para allá.

Entre la penumbra, la chica escapó de su casa saliendo por la ventana, tenía muy bien calculado el espacio entre el tejado y el árbol hacia el que debía saltar. Seiya la esperaba aparcado a una cuadra de ahí, como siempre.

La rubia entró a su auto con la nariz congestionada y los ojos llorosos. Y de inmediato, se echó a sus brazos buscando el consuelo de sus caricias. House of Cards sonaba de fondo.

El pelinegro permaneció en silencio, acunándola en su pecho. La cercanía de sus cuerpos comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso, y la letra de la canción parecía ser una sugerente invitación al amor.

 _I don't want to be your friend / No quiero ser tu amigo._

 _I just want to be your lover / Quiero ser tu amante._

 _No matter how it ends / Sin importar cómo acabe._

 _No matter how it starts / Sin importar cómo empiece._

Serena tarareaba la melodía mientras se repegaba más al recio cuello.

—Me encanta Radiohead —musitó cortando el silencio.

—I don't want to be your friend; I just want to be your lover —le susurró, acercando su rostro al de él con la intención de hacerle sentir su cálido aliento demandando ser absorbido por sus labios.

El chico tragó saliva. A media luz y con la cara rojiza se veía extrañamente encantadora y sensual. Su boca se rindió al clamor, y sus labios buscaron encontrarse con la carnosidad de los de ella, besándola con pasión.

—Llévame por ahí, hoy no quiero volver a casa.

—Serena… tus padres… Si te regañan, yo…

La chica lo silenció entre besos que se convirtieron en caricias deseosas. Él, no pudo objetar nada más, uniéndose al instante a la tarea.

Se adentraron con el auto entre los lindes del poblado, y con la noche como testigo se entregaron en el asiento trasero con inexperiencia y profundo amor.

Desde ese día nada volvió a ser igual, estaban unidos para siempre, ahora eran uno mismo.

 **And on my 18th Birthday / Y en mi cumpleaños número 18**

 **We got matching tattoos / Nos hicimos los mismos tatuajes.**

 **Used to steal your parents' liquor and climb to the roof / Solíamos robarles licor a tus padres y subir a la azotea.**

El día del cumpleaños de Serena, decidieron festejarlo entre ellos, se habían visto desde temprano aprovechando que la casa de él estaba sola, con sus padres de viaje.

Destaparon una botella de tinto, y brindaron entusiasmados por la nueva mayoría de edad. Rápidamente el efecto del vino los hizo idear cosas fuera de sus cinco sentidos.

—¡Bombón, vamos a tatuarnos!

—¡Estás loco!

—Anda, vamos, ¿o es que tienes miedo?

—No me retes, Seiya Kou.

Serena lo apresaba junto a su boca degustando el dulce aliento fermentado.

—Entonces, ¡hagámoslo!

—Pero, un tatuaje es para toda la vida —le dijo un tanto temerosa.

—Como nuestro amor.

 **Talk about our future like we had a clue / Hablar sobre nuestro futuro como si tuviéramos alguna idea.**

 **Never planned that one day I'd be losing you / Nunca planeé** **que un día te estaría perdiendo.**

Seiya conducía por la paraestatal, regresaban entusiasmados del estudio de tatuajes, se habían tatuado en las muñecas una media luna y una estrella, el que fuese el símbolo de su amor.

Serena estaba eufórica, hacía sonar la radio a todo volumen mientras Seiya cantaba a todo pulmón. La botella de vino yacía vacía bajo el asiento del copiloto. Sin darse cuenta, la rubia había bebido la mayor cantidad. El muchacho pensaba que la alegría de su novia se debía a su cumpleaños y a su compañía; por lo que jamás se percató de su estado de ebriedad.

—Seiya, te amo —comenzó a gritar la chica mientras bailaba al ritmo de la canción.

—Yo te amo más bombón, pero anda siéntate bien y ponte el cinturón.

—Pero, estoy bailando.

Haciendo caso omiso a la recomendación, Serena siguió contoneándose en el auto ocasionando que Seiya se distrajera.

Fue una fracción de segundo la que el pelinegro desvió la mirada del camino. Del otro lado de la carretera un camión de carga venía tomando la curva a velocidad.

El impacto fue inevitable, el auto colisionó de lleno sobre el lado del conductor.

…

Serena escuchaba a lo lejos el sonido de las sirenas, y las luces de una torreta le impedían abrir los ojos con claridad. La cabeza le dolía en extremo, y parecía haber olvidado los últimos instantes antes del percance.

Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia, alarmándose al notar que estaba dentro de una ambulancia, siendo atendida por un grupo de paramédicos que tomaban sus signos vitales.

—Seiya…

—La paciente ha recobrado la consciencia.

—Seiya, Seiya… —repetía una y otra vez con voz cansina y aletargada.

Al llegar al hospital la valoración determinó que sólo había sufrido lesiones superficiales y algunas contusiones en el cuerpo, nada de gravedad, no corriendo así, con la misma suerte su desafortunado acompañante.

Los padres de Serena al enterarse del accidente acudieron rápidamente al lado de su pequeña, alguien debía darle la terrible noticia una vez que saliera del efecto de los sedantes.

—¡Mamá!

Ikuko corrió hasta la cama de su hija, tenía raspones en su rostro y alguno que otro moretón, salvo eso, estaba intacta.

—Gracias a Dios que estás bien —le dijo llorando.

—Mamá, ¿en dónde está Seiya? Quiero verlo, ¿está bien?

—Hija… Seiya…

—¿En dónde está mamá?

La rubia apretaba con la fuerza que podía los brazos de su madre, que no se atrevía a revelarle la verdad.

—Serena, él falleció.

—No, no es cierto.

Las lágrimas corrían por su maltrecho rostro desgarrándole la piel y el alma.

—Fue mi culpa, mamá, mi culpa.

—No hijita, fue un accidente.

Ikuko sentía como se le partía el corazón al ver a su hija así.

…

El día del entierro Serena no asistió, desde lejos observó el cortejo fúnebre, llevándose a los labios una fotografía de los dos.

 **In another life, I would be your girl / En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica**

 **We keep all our promises, be us against the world / Para mantener todas nuestras promesas, ser nosotros contra el mundo.**

Con el paso de los meses que se convirtieron en un par de años, Serena se volvió una chica retraída y solitaria. Sus mejores amigas intentaron en balde sacarla de la depresión en que había quedado sumida después de la muerte de Seiya.

Soñaba con él en todo instante, lo veía sonriente como siempre, conduciendo con ella de acompañante sobre carreteras despejadas, con el sol de la tarde entrando por las ventanas y el viento en su rostro.

Se despertaba llorando en las madrugadas, abrazando sus frías sábanas, al darse cuenta que no era más que un sueño. En ocasiones le parecía haber desaparecido junto a él.

 **And in other life, I would make you stay / Y en otra vida, haré que te quedes.**

 **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away / Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que se fue.**

 **The one that got away! / ¡El único que se fue!**

Hacía tiempo que se había mudado a Tokio a estudiar la Universidad, aun así, era un fantasma en la escuela, un autómata que vivía porque no tenía otra opción, siempre a la espera de poder reunirse con su verdadero amor.

Visitar su pueblo la asfixiaba, cada rincón le recordaba a él. Las viejas canciones que se seguían escuchando en la cafetería que solían visitar le parecían insoportables.

 **I was June and you were my Johnny Cash / Yo era June y tú mi Johnny Cash**

 **Never one without the other, we made a pact / Nunca estábamos uno sin el otro, hicimos un pacto.**

 **Sometimes when I miss you, I put those records on / A veces cuando te extraño, pongo a sonar esos discos.**

Su recuerdo la estaba consumiendo, no había día que no escuchara el PlayList que le dedicase en vida. Sus padres, preocupados, habían incluso sopesado la idea de internarla durante un tiempo, por esa razón, Serena decidió no volver al hogar.

 **Someone said you had your tattoo removed / Alguien me dijo que te habías borrado el tatuaje**

 **Saw you downtown singing the blues / Te vieron en el centro, cantando un blues**

 **It's time to face the music, I'm no longer your muse / Es tiempo de afrontar a la música, pues ya no soy más tu musa.**

Su única amiga en la ciudad era su vecina de departamento, Mina Aino, una joven que desde pequeña había vivido en Tokio, y que estando acostumbrada al ajetreo de la ciudad ayudó en gran medida al proceso de adaptación de Serena.

El timbre sonó una y otra vez.

—Ya voy, ya voy.

La rubia en definitiva no esperaba visitas.

—¡Mina! ¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

—¡Es viernes, Serena! Anda, ponte tu abrigo, vamos a salir.

La muchacha la empujó hacia el armario en donde guardaban los sweaters.

—Te lo agradezco, pero prefiero quedarme en casa, estoy cansada.

—Serena, ¡hasta cuándo vas a seguir así! Entiendo lo que viviste, pero debes dejarlo ir.

—Mina, yo…

Una lágrima discreta se asomó, cristalizándole la mirada.

—Por favor, sólo un rato, te prometo que si te sientes incómoda nos regresamos.

—Está bien —dijo, aceptando al fin.

Anduvieron entre las calles tomadas del brazo, era invierno y el aire se colaba con fuerza. Del otro lado de la acera del café-bar al que pretendían ingresar un artista callejero tocaba un viejo blues con su sax.

Llevaba una gabardina larga, con capucha sobre la cabeza cubriéndole del frío y a sus pies un viejo sombrero de paja a modo de recolector.

Serena no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en él, hacía sonar la misma melodía que tantas veces tocó él para ella.

De pronto sintió una presión en el pecho y las piernas le temblaron, amenazando con hacerla caer. Bajo la gastada capucha que le cubría el rostro pudo observar una larga coleta negra asomándose.

—¡Seiya! —gritó al instante apartándose del guante de su amiga.

—Serena, ¡regresa!

—Seiya, ¡mi amor!

La rubia corría desesperada hacía quien creía era él.

Al llegar frente al joven notó que el tatuaje de su muñeca no estaba, y sin importarle el susto que le prodigaría le bajó el capuchón, encarándolo.

Mina la alcanzó justo cuando el muchacho la observaba entre atónito y horrorizado.

—Perdón, yo… lo confundí…

—Serena, ¿estás bien?

—Es que él…

—Olvídalo, vamos a casa, tranquila, todo estará bien.

Llegaron a su edificio y Mina decidió que se quedaría esa noche con ella.

La rubia se metió rápidamente en su cama sin decir una palabra, se sentía avergonzada y sumamente triste.

Su amiga entendió que no quería hablar, y se dedicó a acariciar en silencio su larga cabellera hasta hacerla dormir.

…

 **In another life I would be your girl / En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica**

 **We keep all our promises, be us against the world / Para mantener todas nuestras promesas, ser nosotros contra el mundo.**

 **And in another life, I would make you stay / Y en otra vida, haré que te quedes.**

 **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away / Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que se fue.**

 **The one that got away / El único que se fue.**

El tiempo que todo lo cura fue haciendo su trabajo con sabiduría. Sin embargo, todavía tenía que perdonarse, lavar esa culpa que cargaba como una piedra sobre su espalda. A pesar de que siempre le habían dicho que había sido un accidente, ella sabía que, de no haberlo distraído, tal vez nada hubiese pasado. Y él, jamás se habría marchado.

Los meses siguieron transcurriendo, con el apoyo constante de Mina, Serena poco a poco fue saliendo del abismo en que vivía. Parecía que los recuerdos sólo la atacaban en la soledad de su habitación.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzó a aceptar las invitaciones del primo de su única amiga. Darién era un chico apuesto, estudioso, con un futuro prometedor por delante y estaba enamorado de ella.

 **All this money can't buy me a time machine / Todo este dinero no puede comprarme una máquina del tiempo.**

 **Can't replace you with a million rings / No puedo reemplazarte ni por un millón de anillos.**

Parecía que Darién al fin había logrado penetrar en el marchito corazón de Serena, la llenaba de ternura y comprensión en todo momento. Le ofrecía siempre lo mejor, decidiendo un día pedirle matrimonio.

Para la rubia fue un shock enorme verlo de rodillas ante ella, con su deslumbrante sonrisa y un diamante entra las manos. Lo quería, sí, pero no lo amaba, jamás podría hacerlo; su corazón era sólo de Seiya Kou.

Aun así, y contra todo pronóstico aceptó.

El chico estaba jubiloso, al fin había vencido al fantasma de su rival. Sin embargo toda su alegría pareció desmoronarse cuando Serena le pidió una sola cosa para poder casarse con él.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —le expresó Darién mientras besaba su mano recién adornada por la alianza.

—Darién, sabes que yo no he podido superar del todo lo que pasó hace muchos años.

La expresión del pelinegro cambió, no podía creer que ella siguiera empecinada con eso.

—Lo sé.

—No fui a su funeral Darién, no pude, no me permití despedirme de él, y es algo que debo hacer si quiero una vida a tu lado.

El muchacho dudaba, tenía miedo que al regresar a aquel lugar en donde alguna vez fue feliz con él, lo olvidara y no quisiera regresar más.

—Por favor, Darién. Lo necesito, necesito dejarlo ir.

—Está bien Serena, ve, sólo te pido que vuelvas.

…

Por la mañana la chica tomó su auto rumbo a Nikko, su viejo pueblo. Durante el trayecto no pudo evitar poner la vieja canción de Radiohead, aquella con la que hicieron el amor por primera vez.

 **I should've told you what you meant to me / Debí haberte dicho lo que significabas para mí**

 **'Cause now I pay the price / Porque ahora estoy pagando el precio.**

El camino al cementerio fue la parte más difícil, al llegar y estacionar el auto. Anduvo a pie hasta subir a la colina en donde descansaban sus restos.

Se echó al suelo llevándose las manos al pecho. Frente a sus ojos estaba la lápida de quien fuera su gran amor.

 _Seiya Kou 1989- 2007_

 _Todos los seres que habitan este Universo poseen el resplandor de una estrella dentro de sus cuerpos._

Rezaba su epitafio.

—Seiya…

Serena dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado en llanto, en todos esos años no había tenido el valor suficiente de visitarlo, su tumba lucía desarreglada, tal vez sus padres habían vuelto a Tokio, y ya nadie se hacía cargo.

Retiró los restos de un viejo arreglo florar, reemplazándolo por un nuevo, y se echó ahí un rato, cavilando las palabras que deseaba hacerle saber.

—Seiya, mi estrella. Durante todos estos años tu recuerdo ha seguido tatuado en mi alma como esto, ¿recuerdas? Dijo señalando su muñeca. Para toda la vida como nuestro amor.

Las lágrimas acariciaban su rostro mojado.

—Nunca te he dejado de amar, ni lo haré. A veces siento que ya no puedo, que debí haber sido yo la que muriera ese día, tú eras más fuerte que yo. Pero aquí sigo, y… vengo a decirte adiós. Esperaré ansiosa la otra vida, en donde podremos completar nuestro amor y todas las promesas que nos hicimos. Seiya, mi amor, no te estoy olvidando, pero debo seguir. Tu recuerdo me acompañará siempre, y sé que lo entiendes. ¡Te amo!

Con el alma destrozada, pero, inundada de paz le dirigió un último beso que plasmó con sus dedos sobre el frío mármol. Regresó sobre sus pasos, que ahora le parecían más ligeros hacia su auto

Era de noche y la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar cuando Serena volvía a Tokio.

Nadie sabe si lo hizo con intención, o si era su destino cumpliéndose, pero esa noche se quedó dormida mientras conducía estrellando su coche contra una barra de contención.

 **In another life I would be your girl / En otra vida, me gustaría ser tu chica**

 **We keep all our promises, be us against the world / Para mantener todas nuestras promesas, ser nosotros contra el mundo.**

 **And in another life, I would make you stay / Y en otra vida, haré que te quedes.**

 **So I don't have to say you were the one that got away / Así no tendría que decir que fuiste el único que se fue.**

 **The one that got away / El único que se fue.**

 **The one / El único**

 **The one that got away / El único que se fue.**

La cálida risa de su amado recibiéndola fue la más dulce melodía que jamás hubiese escuchado.

—Bombón, te estuve esperando.

—Seiya…

.

.

.

 _¡Hola, a todos!_

 _Espero que este songfic haya sido de su agrado, y que pueda contar con su valioso voto :)_

 _¡Mucho o éxito a los demás participantes, y feliz día de brujas!_


End file.
